


As Dead As It Gets

by Fox_Salz



Category: Gravedale High
Genre: Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Sexual Tension, considerably more cursing than in the show lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Vinnie's gonna finally confess his feelings to Reggie! If only everything would stop getting in the way.
Relationships: Reggie Moonshroud/Vinnie Stoker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm writing for a cartoon from the early 90s that only ran for 13 episodes and doesn't have a huge fandom but I rewatched and it's consumed me. This is my life.

The first step of being cool was not caring about what other people thought—or at least appearing like you didn’t give a shit. Internally you could be freaking out like crazy. Which, yes, Vinnie could admit to, if only to himself. On the outside, though, he was _cool_.

If you were cool, confident, you could walk right over to the desk of the cutest monster in your class and nonchalantly ask him if he wanted to hang after school. Cool and confident was Vinnie’s default! Unfortunately today the dials were turned just a little to the left, and he was stuck at his own desk pretending to be asleep. Oh well, teach was already quieting them all down to continue the lesson anyway. Cool, cool, he’d just build up the nerve instead of paying attention and catch Reggie when the lunch bell rang. Genius.

Speaking of the lunch bell—it rang, waking Vinnie up. He stretched, taking it as a good sign he’d managed a little shut eye; meant his nerves were all calmed down.

Everyone else was already filing out, Cleo and Blanche giving him knowing looks and giggling like something was funny. He shooed them off, making the mental note never to talk to them about feelings ever again. That was one night of being coerced into opening up he already regretted.

As they headed out Vinnie pushed himself from the desk and headed over to Reggie who was still fiddling with his computer. Leaning casually against the back of his seat Vinnie pretended to scan the screen while in reality he was just enjoying their proximity.

“Yo, what’s up, Reg? Skipping lunch to work again? Teach didn’t give an assignment while I was out like a bat, did he?”

“Oh, no, Vinnie. I’m just making some quick notes for something I’ve been tinkering with.”

“Cool, cool. Mind if I keep you company?”

“Sure! I’ll be just a few seconds more.”

Reggie spared him a quick but bright smile; for a second Vinnie thought it made his heart start beating. Then he was back to writing, the clack-clack-clack filling the now otherwise emptied room. Vinnie contemplated saying something, but why interrupt the guy? A few seconds wouldn’t kill him.

True to his word Reggie finished up quickly and straightened out his things. Vinnie stepped back, giving him enough room to stand and start heading out, Vinnie at his heels. Now was his chance.

Vinnie opened his mouth and what came out was, “So what’re you working on this time, Reg?”

Mentally he cursed himself, but he couldn’t deny how nice it was to watch Reggie’s face light up as he gave a complicated explanation that Vinnie had no hope of understanding. He just shoved his hands in his pockets and listened to the rise and fall of Reggie’s voice as excitement overtook him.

They grabbed something to eat and headed to the tables outside. Vinnie had been hoping to snag a spot tucked away from everyone else, or at least the others, but Cleo spotted them right away and waved them over. He tugged on Reggie’s arm, starting for the opposite direction.

“Ey, I think I see a spot over here.”

“Hold on, Vinnie, it looks like Cleo and Blanche saved us a seat.”

“ _Cool_.”

Reluctantly he followed Reggie over to the girls. They were grinning at him, and his stomach turned.

“Hey there you two,” Cleo greeted. “Got any _plans_ after school?”

“Maybe a stroll through the cemetery, oh now wouldn’t that be lovely?”

As Reggie sat down Vinnie motioned frantically behind his back until realization dawned on their faces.

“I’m certainly not getting up to anything like that,” Reggie said. “But enjoy your stroll, Blanche. It’s good for the circulation, undead or otherwise.”

Sharing a look, Blanche said in an exaggerated tone, “Oh my, doesn’t that scream cheese look divine? Reggie would you be a dear and go see if Sal has any left?”

“Alright. Uh, anything else?”

“Another spooky bun,” Cleo requested.

As soon as Reggie was out of earshot the girls spun on Vinnie.

“You haven’t asked him out yet?”

“Don’t tell us you’ve changed your mind, I won’t believe it.”

“And you can’t back out now! You’ll regret it for the rest of your life!”

Holding up his hands defensively Vinnie replied, “Hey, cool it, you two. And lower your voices. You want the whole school to hear you?”

Sheepishly they backed down, mining zipping their lips and throwing away the keys.

“Thank you. Now, no one said anything about backing out. I’m just playing it cool.”

He tugged on his jacket in a cool manner, but all it earned him were exasperated sighs. Vinnie frowned.

“What?”

“Come on, Vinnie, that’s just an excuse,” Cleo huffed.

“And a poor one at that.”

“Being cool ain’t an excuse, it’s a way of life. Besides, you’re acting like I missed the one chance I had to ask him out. It’s not like there’s some time limit. Next time I get Reggie alone I’ll do it.”

They both had similar I-don’t-believe-a-word-of-that looks on their faces, but at least they stopped hounding him. Just in time, too, as he caught sight of Reggie bounding back towards the table. He gave the girls one last warning look before sliding back on his natural aloof demeanor.

“I’m back. Sorry it took so long, but I managed to grab the last spooky bun for you, Cleo.”

“You’re the best, Reggie.”

She gave Vinnie a pointed glance as she took the dessert. His lips twitched in annoyance.

“Yes, simply the best. Why, I do declare we’re all very lucky to have you around, Reggie. I’m amazed your furry little heart hasn’t been snatched up yet by some undead Casanova.”

Vinnie full on scowled. Hand cupping his mouth so Reggie couldn’t see he mouthed _stop_. Blanche just gave him a coy smile in return.

“I feel like I’m perhaps missing something,” Reggie mused, looking between the three of them.

“Not a thing, Reg.”

“If you say so.”

Vinnie gave the girls a look that screamed _and don’t you say anything different_.

They just kept on smiling in a way Vinnie didn’t trust. Groaning, he grabbed an apple and sunk his fangs in, draining it dry.

“Are you alright, Vinnie?” Reggie asked with clueless concern.

“Not a day in my undeath, Reg.”

—

Okay, so he couldn’t ask him out earlier. That was fine! Time just wasn’t right. What Cleo and Blanche didn’t understand was how important timing was. This was real life, after all, not some soap opera or rom com. He didn’t have a cue; he had to follow his instincts.

Sure, his instincts were currently screaming at him to fly out the window soon as the last bell rang, but that was besides the point.

Vinnie, chin on the desk between outstretched arms and gripping the front side tightly, glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. _Ten more minutes_. Alright, that was doable. He could last ten more minutes, then scram before anyone tried to talk to him. Go wait outside for Reggie, catch him alone. Brilliant! Kept him looking cool and casual, while putting him right where he needed to be.

Now all he had to worry about was the actual asking out part.

“Vinnie, I know it’s the end of class but would it kill you to pay attention?”

His eyes snapped forward to Mr. Schneider. Teach didn’t look thrilled with him, but in his academic career few teachers ever had so Vinnie was pretty nonplussed. Calmly he straightened and leaned back in his seat.

“Hey, It might, and I don’t know if that’s a chance I’m willing to take, teach.”

Schneider just rolled his eyes. Thankfully the bell rang, cutting the conversation short.

“Alright, class, that’s it for today. I want you all to read the next chapter. I assume you know what book I’m talking about, Vinnie.”

“Of course. The one we were discussing.” Vinnie shot him a finger gun, already heading for the window. “See? I’m paying attention.”

“Where are you going Vinnie?” Cleo stage whispered as he passed her.

“What, you expect me to do it in front of you?” Vinnie whispered back. “I’m not that kinda guy.”

“Good luck! And you better tell me all about it tomorrow.”

With a wink Vinnie hopped up onto the window ledge, snapping out his wings and flying off. Already familiar with the path Reggie would take—the south forest—he headed that way, eyes scanning for a good spot to land. He settled on just inside the forest, where the trail Reggie usually travelled began. Leaning against the trunk of a tree he waited, tapping his foot to an imaginary beat to settle his nerves.

After a few hours—or maybe minutes, who was counting—Reggie finally popped up in the distance. He waved at Vinnie, pace quickening to reach him. Slowly Vinnie pushed himself off the tree, taking one last deep breath before Reggie was right in front of him.

“I noticed you left without taking any of your schoolwork, so I brought it for you.”

Reggie handed him the bat shaped backpack he’d bought Vinnie that still made him giddy to think about.

“Yo, that was sweet of you, Reg.”

“Purely selfish,” Reggie declared as Vinnie shouldered the bag. “I don’t want you to fail and be held back. I‘d be forced to find a different go-to partner. What if I had to work with Frankentyke?”

Reggie shivered, ear flicking, and Vinnie grinned apologetically.

“I’ll make sure to save you from that cruel fate. Thanks, Reg. I was just a little preoccupied today.”

“With what? If I may ask.”

Summoning up all his reserves of nerve Vinnie admitted, “You.”

Reggie blinked in surprise. Vinnie took a second to appreciate how cute it was. How cute _he_ was.

“Me?”

“Yeah, Reg, you.” Vinnie shrugged like it was no big deal. “Was wondering if I could get you away from that project you were telling me about and have a little fun tonight.”

“Well, I also have homework to do. _Both_ of us do.”

Sliding an arm around Reggie’s shoulders he cajoled, “Come on, Reg, we’re only young once. Can’t you spare a single night for fun? For me?”

Reggie actually looked like he was thinking about it. Internally Vinnie soared. Then Reg turned to him with a sly look that he couldn’t deny was pretty hot, even if his next words made Vinnie groan.

“Alright, but on one condition. First you have to study with me.”

“Aw, Reg, you’re killing me.”

“Perish the thought. I merely want to make sure you actually do the required reading, and from the correct book.”

“Eh, I‘d probably figure out which one on my own.”

Unimpressed Reggie told him, “You can’t always wing it, Vinnie.”

“Fine, fine. You win. First we’ll do a little studying, but then you’re gonna let loose and come out with me.”

“Deal. Um, where exactly would we be going?”

“It’ll be a surprise. Just trust me, Reg.”

“Despite my better judgement and what my parents would advice, I do.”

Vinnie beamed, confidence born of victory coursing through him. Together he and Reg started heading for his place, Vinnie keeping his arm around him.

—

In the back of his mind Vinnie could hear Sid’s exaggerated voice quoting some movie about “the things we do for love” or some shit like that. All he knew was that to study was to suffer.

“Vinnie, I don’t think you can read with the book laying on your face like that.”

He lifted it up as far as his arms would reach and looked at the pages.

“I’m reading, I’m reading.”

Reggie hummed in disbelief.

“Hey, I mean it. Not comprehending a word, but I’m reading.”

“Would you prefer if I read it to you? That might make it easier to focus on.”

Oh, wow, that suggestion went right between his legs, which Vinnie promptly crossed. Awkward since he was laying in his back, and his foot hit the wall, but better than getting caught getting a little too excited.

“Yo, that’s not a bad idea, Reg. Course, you came up with it so no surprise there.”

Bashfully Reggie ducked his head. Clearing his throat he replied, “Yes, well, if you want to follow along in the book that might help, too.”

“Bleh,” Vinnie decided, scrunching his face and tossing the book onto a clear spot of Reggie’s bed.

After a fond eye roll Reggie started reading, and Vinnie settled in. Mostly he just liked hearing Reg’s voice. The way his mouth formed the words, giving particular care to some, certain inflections to others. Words that Vinnie had no hope of pronouncing just rolled right off his tongue like it was nothing. He was enthralled, eyes and ears all on him. When Reggie reached the end of the chapter Vinnie instantly missed his voice, but amazingly he actually retained some of what he’d said. Not everything because he sort of hyper fixated on Reggie’s voice, getting lost in it, but a good portion.

The look of surprise and pride on Reggie’s face when he was actually able to summarize what happened was gratifying.

“Good job, Vinnie. Maybe you can even offer an answer to Mr. Schneider’s questions tomorrow.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Just ‘cause I can doesn’t mean I will. Teach might start having expectations for me.”

“True. And humans are rather delicate. His heart might not be able to handle the shock.”

Vinnie snorted.

“Alright wiseguy, I’m declaring us officially done with studying.” He sat up and leaned in close to Reg, staring him right in the eye. “I recall us having a deal.”

Vinnie glanced down as Reggie swallowed, tracing the bob of his throat. Then Reggie was talking and his eyes snapped back to his face. Well, specifically his lips.

“I suppose a deal is a deal. Do I at least get a hint where we’re going? Do I need to change?”

“Nah, you look fine.” More than fine. Vinnie had several choice descriptors, actually, but kept them to himself. “Now let’s go while the night’s still young.”

Before Reggie had any chance to protest Vinnie sprung up, grabbing Reg’s arm and pulling him along.

Vinnie had been mulling over where exactly to take him for days, really wracking his brain all afternoon especially. He needed something mildly romantic without being overbearing. Overdoing something like this was way too uncool. Vinnie wasn’t one for big showings anyway, and it would just embarrass Reg, probably scare him off. No way he was risking that. So he’d settled on familiar ground: the lagoon.

The sun was just setting as they reached it. They’d flown, Vinnie carrying Reggie on his back. He’d gotten accustomed to flying with Reg, a welcomed weight he would have never imagined he’d enjoy before they started doing this.

Vinnie couldn’t deny to himself how much he liked the proximity, Reggie’s mouth close to his ear as they talked mid flight, warm breath tickling his bare skin. For a bit he was so captivated with the sensations that he almost missed their stop.

He touched down next to the water and Reggie climbed down. Vinnie stretched, pretending like he didn’t immediately miss the contact.

“So what are we doing out here, Vinnie? Not that I mind, though maybe we should have brought our swimming suits for a late night swim.”

“We could skinny dip,” Vinnie suggested, flashing him a grin. Reggie let out an undignified squawk.

“Vinnie! We are certainly not doing that.”

“Don’t blow a gasket, Reg, I’m just teasing ya. I thought we could just relax a little. Chill. You need it.”

“Relaxation is essential for refreshing the mind,” Reggie relented.

“Exactly.” Vinnie draped an arm around Reg’s shoulders and started leading him around the water. “Now let me teach you how.”

“I know how to relax, thank you very much.”

“Maybe the Reg way, but the Vinnie way is how we’re doing it tonight.”

“And that entails what exactly?”

Vinnie wished he knew, too. He was winging it at this point, just waiting for the right moment to swoop in and confess to Reggie. For now he just kept them walking and going with the flow.

They talked about plenty of random things, like their friends’ latest shenanigans or how nice the mildew looked glinting off the rising gibbous moon. It just kept getting later without Vinnie getting to the point, though, and he knew eventually Reggie would have to go home. He was also catching on that there was something big on his mind.

“Vinnie, is something going on? You’re acting quite preoccupied this evening. All day, in fact.”

Fuck it, this was his chance. Vinnie took a deep breath as he came to a stop beside the water’s edge, Reggie following suit and looking expectedly over at him. He was standing so close, which wasn’t abnormal for them, but the moon was shining down on him like some gothic vision of art and Vinnie’s mouth went dry. He wanted to just give in and kiss him, but he shoved that urge down.

“Yeah, actually, there has been something on my mind. Listen, Reg, I—“

“Incoming, dudes!”

They whipped around just in time to see Gill and Frankentyke bouncing in on some sort of motorized board, barreling into the water and causing a giant wave to splash out of the lagoon right at them. Vinnie surged towards Reggie with his wing extended, trying to cover them both as much as possible. Both of them still ended up totally soaked.

“What the fuck!” Vinnie exclaimed, glaring at the two as their heads popped out of the water.

“Like, sorry dudes. Didn’t mean to get you all wet.”

“Forget them, man! My leg fell off again. We gotta find it—I don’t have any spares left!”

Seething, Vinnie flicked out his arms in a fruitless attempt to dry his wings. It was doubly useless as Reggie wagged his whole body, spraying him all over again. At least he had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry, Vinnie.”

“Not your fault these two clowns decided to interrupt our evening.”

He glared pointedly at the lagoon. Neither of them were paying much attention, searching through the water for Frankentyke’s leg.

Speaking of, the limb had floated over to the shoreline close to them and Vinnie picked it up, chucking it right at its owner’s head. He let out an indignant yelp.

“Hey, bat breath, what’s your problem?”

“I’ve got two of them actually, and they’re both cramping my style.”

“Ah, come off it, man. You don’t own the lagoon.”

Gill swam them over, Frankentyke holding on with one arm while his other tried sticking his leg back on with mixed results. Vinnie’s scowl only deepened. This peanut gallery was the last damn thing he needed right now.

“What are you two getting yourselves into out here?” Reggie wondered, adjusting his glasses. They were smeared with water, and there wasn’t exactly a dry spot on his shirt to wipe them off on.

Defensively Frankentyke shot back, “Hey, man, we could be asking you the same thing!”

“Yeah, dudes, what’s hanging?”

It was hard to be upset when Gill was just smiling cheerily like that, but Vinnie managed.

“We were, until you two had to bust in and ruin things.”

“Whoops. Didn’t mean to, like, interrupt whatever you’re up to, vampire dude. But, uh, mind being an alibi just in case?”

“In case of _what_?” Reggie asked, eyes widening. “Don’t drag us into whatever lawbreaking you’ve been doing.”

“Yeah,” Vinnie agreed, grabbing Reggie’s arm and starting to pull him away from the lagoon and pair of chucklefucks. “We’ll do our own lawbreaking.”

“Vinnie, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Frankentyke called after them but Vinnie just kept them moving, and Reggie wasn’t inclined to listen to him, anyway.

“Come on, Reg, I’ll fly you home. Soon as my wings dry a little, anyway.”

“I don’t mind walking if we have to,” Reggie replied. Voice lower, soft and coaxing, he wondered, “So what were you going to tell me, Vinnie?”

“Ah, nothing that can’t wait.”

“Are you sure? You looked pretty serious for a moment there. You know you can tell me anything. I’m always an open ear for you.”

Vinnie ducked his head, face heating up.

“Maybe, uh, I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

“Alright, Vinnie. I did have a good time tonight. Unwelcomed company excluded.”

A smile tugged at his lips.

“Same, Reg.”

He looked back at Reggie, breath he didn’t necessarily need hitching. Even looking like a drowned puppy he was way too adorable, earnest and sweet and so open to Vinnie. For a split second he thought about confessing, but when he opened his mouth it was suddenly too dry and he couldn’t find the words. There was always tomorrow, at least. He’d be ready tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs enemies when your friends butt in on your personal life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am both amazed and thrilled that there are a few people interested in this lmao.

Usually Vinnie was late to class because he took the first bell as a suggestion more than a requirement. Today he was late from a mixture of embarrassment at his inability to confess and trying to talk himself back up. Apparently the impromptu interruption had sent his nerves back to square one.

Vinnie flew into the class window with the intent of silently sneaking to his desk. When he landed on the sill, however, something went soaring towards his head and he ducked.

“Whoa! What kinda welcome is this?”

“Sorry, Vinnie!” Cleo scruffed Frankentyke like a rambunctious cat and carried him over, dropping him out the window. “Don’t come back until you get my book! And not a page better be out of place or I’ll rip your arms off!”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Vinnie remarked.

She leveled him with a displeaed look that made Vinnie feel small.

“Vinnie Stoker, you didn’t ask Reggie out, did you?”

Tugging defensively on the lapels of his jacket he glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Thankfully the rest of the class was its usual chaos with Mr. Schneider not there so he replied, “Yo, it’s not my fault.”

Before he could explain what happened teach came into the room, speaking above the racket.

“I can’t leave you kids alone for a minute, huh? Alright, everyone back to your seats and settle down, please. Oh, I see we gained Vinnie.” He glanced around the room, taking note of the disarray. “And lost Frankentyke.”

“A real improvement,” Vinnie snickered, heading for his seat and pointedly not looking at Cleo. “Morning.”

“Good morning, Vinnie. We’re going over the reading you should have done last night.”

“Hey, for once I actually did, teach.”

As Vinnie slid into his seat, feet kicking up on his desk, he grinned to himself at teach’s look of surprise.

“I’m proud of you, Vinnie. Does that mean you’re going to participate in this discussion?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, teach.”

“Right, one step at a time,” Mr. Schneider snorted.

—

This time when the lunch bell rang Reggie came up to him. Ignoring Cleo and Blanche’s looks while they headed out, Vinnie smiled over at him.

“Hey Reg, gonna ask me to walk with you to the casketeria?”

“The liboorary, actually. If you don’t mind, I mean. I need to look something up for my side project I was telling you about.”

“Sure. Always happy to keep you company, Reg. Lead the way.”

Beaming, he did.

Frankly Vinnie was ecstatic for the excuse to not get an earful from Cleo and Blanche. A sweet bonus to spending time alone with Reggie.

Extra sweet was the fact they were the lone students in there, and the librarian was busy at her desk. Reggie seemed to know right where to go, too, leading Vinnie to a section in the back. It was dark, tucked away, and they constantly had to brush cobwebs aside or out of their hair. Vinnie dug it.

“So what are we here for exactly, Reg?” he wondered, leaning against the shelf beside where Reggie was scanning spines intently.

“I need to look up some obscure information. What I’m doing was done before, albeit with much less refined tech, and I need to compare notes. After all, I wouldn’t want to be off even the slightest.”

His whole face was scrunched up in fierce determination. Vinnie loved it when he got like this, that genius scientific passion engulfing him, and he smiled.

“Makes sense. You’re really into this project, huh?”

Reggie ducked his head shyly in that familiar way of his. Without looking at Vinnie he replied, “Yes. It’s very important. So I want everything to go right.”

Reaching over to scratch his ear Vinnie assured, “Hey, I got no doubts about that, Reg.”

Finally Reggie turned to him with a small but genuine smile, leaning slightly into his touch.

“Thanks, Vinnie.”

“If you need any actual help besides my good company just say the word.”

“Actually, I will. Later down the road, when it’s time for a proper test run.”

“You got it, Reg.”

Smile widening, he turned back to the shelves. He didn’t move away from Vinnie’s hand so Vinnie didn’t pull away.

After a few more minutes of searching Reggie pulled out some old dusty book and sat down cross legged on the floor as he started pouring through it. Vinnie slid down beside him, leg brushing against Reggie’s knee.

“Mind if I catch a few z’s?”

“Go right ahead. I’ll wake you up when it’s time to get back to class.”

Vinnie hummed, closing his eyes and settling in, soaking up Reggie’s warmth.

—

“Alright, class, it’s such a nice afternoon we’re going to spend it in the great outdoors.”

“Like, catching some gnarly waves?” Gill asked hopefully.

“Oh I have a new bikini I’ve just been dying to wear out,” Blanche sighed wistfully. “It’ll just knock everyone dead.”

“Maybe next time, Blanche. Swimsuits aren’t the proper clothes for what we’re going to do.”

“Ugh, then this is def gonna be a snooze fest,” Duzer declared.

“Not at all! In fact, it’s going to be a thrilling excursion in teamwork.”

Groans filled the classroom.

“Don’t worry, I’m not expecting you kids to get along. I’ll settle for you finishing the worksheet.”

At least teach was somewhat reasonable.

In the courtyard Mr. Schneider held up a clipboard and explained that this lesson’s goal was all about them working together to find and catalogue different species of fauna around the school.

“I know that if you guys just band together you can get this done before the final bell.”

There were several grumbles and Frankentyke’s whining. Teach just smiled knowingly.

“And if you do manage, then tomorrow I’ll treat you all to Papa Igor’s.”

They all cheered.

“I knew that would get your attention. Alright, someone needs to be the team leader. They’ll be in charge of the clipboard, the specimens, and delegation. Any volunteers?”

Everyone pushed Reggie to the front.

“I should have just figured, huh?”

“You did indicate responsibility, Mister Schneider sir,” Reggie agreed wryly.

Schneider let them loose. Vinnie saddled up beside Reggie as he peered at the clipboard, glancing over his shoulder but not taking in any of the scientific names filling the page.

“So what’s our first step, team leader?”

“Divide and conquer—or in this case, discover.”

Everyone split into teams with Reggie allocating who should be looking for what. Vinnie would be amazed if the others pulled through, frankly, but Reggie had this determined look on his face like he actually believed they could that almost made Vinnie have a little faith. After all, pizza was on the line.

He stuck by Reggie’s side, of course, while the others went off in their own groups, occasionally coming back with finds. It was nice, just strolling around school grounds with only minor, infrequent interruptions. Even if Reggie was more intent on their work.

“Vinnie, we need a dandelion. I know there’s a crack up in the belfry where some grow, if you wouldn’t mind gathering it for me.”

“Hey you got it, Reg. I’ll be back quicker than you can shake your fur out.”

Unfurling his wings, Vinnie flew up to the bell. He landed on the ledge looking in, startling Clawford who had been preparing to pounce on a huge rat. The cat let out a distressed sound as it leapt—only going about halfway before plummeting down, cries echoing through the bell tower.

“Whoops. Sorry, Clawford.”

Vinnie scanned the walls, eyes landing on a couple of dandelions peaking out of the old bricks. Plucking them both, he swooped back down to Reggie who was rolling his eyes at some impression Sid was doing with a leaf. Vinnie didn’t even want to know.

“Hey, aren’t you a little scrawny to play Tarzan?” he snickered, touching down closer than necessary to Reg.

“No respect. I get no respect around here.”

“You have a leaf on your junk, you don’t deserve it.”

Handing said leaf over Sid replied, “You just don’t appreciate the classics.”

“Nope.”

With a dramatic grumble Sid left, and they were alone again. Vinnie handed over the dandelions.

“Perfect, thank you Vinnie. You know, I’m surprised at how well everyone’s pulling through. So far we’re nearly halfway done with the list.”

“Pizza, the great motivator.”

Reggie let out a snort, ducking his head. It sounded like victory to Vinnie’s ears.

They walked along the outskirts of the forest side-by-side in comfortable silence for a bit, Reggie’s eyes scanning their surroundings while Vinnie’s scanned him discretely. At least he tried being discrete; after a minute he might have spaced out a little, thoughts going into overdrive and controlling all his concentration. When Reggie finally spoke he jerked and tried to play it off like he was just stretching.

“May I ask you something, Vinnie?”

“Ask away, Reg.”

“Last night, before Gill and Frankentyke showed up, you were going to tell me something. What was it, Vinnie?”

Glancing away and kicking at a loose rock Vinnie replied, “Ah, right. That.”

He was tempted to tell Reggie now. They were alone, after all, and Reg had been the one to bring it up. That made a difference, he thought. Kicked up his courage. Vinnie took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

Nothing came out. He had made the mistake of glancing over at Reggie, struck by the genuine look on his face. Patient and open, and Vinnie just couldn’t deal.

Man, there was just something about Reggie that made him act like an uncool fool. This was starting to get ridiculous.

“I’m starting to think I lost my ability to be cool,” he sighed.

“Aw, Vinnie, that could never happen. As unscientific as an opinion is, it doesn’t change that you’re easily the coolest person at Gravedale.” His face lit up in consideration. “Actually, I could come up with the perimeters of a test to prove that.”

Warmth spreading through him Vinnie said, “You’re amazing Reg. Actually.” Another deep breath, filling his unnecessary lungs with the necessary guts. “Reg, I really l—“

“Vinnie!”

Suddenly Cleo and Blanche were barreling into him, grabbing onto either arm.

“Sorry, Reggie, we need to borrow Vinnie to get something high up for us.”

“We’ll have this vampire debonair back to you soon enough.”

As they already started dragging him off Reggie replied, “Oh, uh, alright."

Vinnie groaned as they pulled him along, body heavy and sure as hell not making it easy on them.

“All my friends have the worst timing,” he grumbled to himself. “I just wanna dig a hole and lay in it. Right in the sun.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Cleo chided as they came to a stop.

“Hey, I’m being the right amount of dramatic.”

The girls fixed him with stern gazes.

“Vinnie Stoker, why haven’t you confessed to your furry love yet?”

Blanche poked her finger into his chest. Vinnie took a step out of her reach and she brought her hand back to her hip.

“Hey, yo, it’s not my fault. We went out last night to the lagoon and I was about to say something when monster Abbott and Costello came crashing in and ruined things.”

“Monster Abbott and Costello?”

“Gill and Frankentyke, who do you think?”

“What were they doing?” Cleo wondered.

“I don’t know and I don’t know why you’d _want_ to know.”

“That’s a fair point, but it doesn’t change the fact you’ve had all day to talk to him, Vinnie!”

He gave Cleo a dry look.

“Maybe I could have if a certain pair of interlopers weren’t being so pushy. You two act like you’re more invested in my love life than I am.”

Sheepishly they waved him off with assurances like “Surely I don’t know what you mean,” or “We just want you to be happy!” Man, these two were something else.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m gonna tell him, if everyone stops interru—“

As if on cue Gill and Frankentyke came shooting over, the latter being chased by an angry skunk. He darted behind Cleo who stared the skunk down until it skittered off.

“Hey dudes and dudettes. What is up over here?”

“Just an exercise in patience,” Vinnie grouched, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning against a nearby tree.

“Whoa, you sound real stressed, vampire dude. Are you still mad about last night?”

Before Vinnie could reply the girls were jumping in.

“He very well should be!”

“Yeah! You guys disturbed a very important moment!”

“ _Cleo_ ,” he hissed, narrowing his eyes.

Cleo had the decency to look sorry, hands flying to her mouth, but the net had already been cast. Now they were interested.

“What are you talking about, man?” Frankentyke asked. “It was just bat breath and the fleabag hanging out.”

Rolling her eyes Blanche huffed, “I do declare you both are the densest boys at Gravedale High.”

“It’s no contest,” Cleo agreed, hands momentarily folding away from her mouth.

“Why the _fuck_ are you two still talking?” Vinnie hissed, mortification surging through him.

“Whoops.”

“Oh right. Sorry, Vinnie.”

Vinnie sighed. At least he had the saving grace of those two knuckleheads still not catching on—

“Aw man, vampire dude, were you like, on a date? Whoa, no wonder you were all sorts of upset.”

Gill rubbed the back of his neck and gave Vinnie an apologetic look.

“Wait wait wait,” Frankentyke spoke up, looking Vinnie up and down. “Does this mean you’re finally dating wolfboy?”

“What do you mean _finally_?” Vinnie huffed.

“Don’t tell me you think no one else knows. You’re so obvious, man!”

“Ain’t no one know anything, you miniature footstool,” Vinnie snapped, a defensive growl to his voice.

Stepping between them before he could punt the little bastard, Cleo said, “They’re not going out yet and it’s your fault! You busted in right at the good part!”

“Why do you have to word it like this is one of your soaps?”

Vinnie, of course, went ignored.

“You can’t blame us, man. We didn’t bug him today so why hasn’t he just asked him out yet already?”

Vinnie was really contemplating that deep hole right in the sun.

“That’s what we’re trying to get him to do!”

“The poor boy’s got cold wings, and you barging in surely didn’t help.”

Vinnie contemplated a stick on the ground. It could make do as an impromptu stake.

“Aw, I feel real bad about this, vampire dude.”

“Don’t.”

“We definitely wanna help you confess your feelings!”

“Again, _don’t_.”

Snickering Frankentyke commented, “Oh man, this oughta be good.”

It wouldn’t be, Vinnie was sure of that. Just like he was sure that he was absolutely done with this whole conversation. While those four were busy tossing out ideas— _a poem!_ ; _what about a day at the beach?_ ; _throw pebbles at his window in the middle of the night_ —Vinnie slunk through the trees and hurried back to Reggie’s side.

“Welcome back, Vinnie. What do you have to add to the collection?”

“The girls’ll bring it by later. And if anyone else, besides you, needs me for anything—forget it.”

Reggie gave him a quizzical look before shaking his head and returning to the clipboard, a small smile tugging at his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza (and meddling) time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 8 months since I last updated this, whoops. Gonna blame the pandemic.

“I gotta say, I’m proud of you kids. I knew you could work together. So long as it was worth your while, anyway.”

“You’re A shrewd negotiation, Mister Schneider,” JP remarked with a nasally snicker.

“Part of being a teacher is learning to bend without breaking. Metaphorically or physically, with you kids involved. Anyway, like I promised, today I’m treating you all to Papa Igor’s.” A cheer rose up from the students. “First let’s get through a lesson. Preferably unscathed, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Schneider got the class into a discussion on the things they’d gathered—what their classifications were, some of their uses, which were edible and which Gill needed to spit out right that instant. Somehow the morning went by fast, the lesson actually entertaining if nothing else. Despite his best efforts Vinnie thought he might have actually learned something. Thankfully Schneider paused before he accidentally retained too much.

“Alright, Vinnie, why don’t you go get the pizzas now?”

“Sounds cool, teach,” he agreed, standing and stretching.

“Mister Schneider,” Cleo piped up, “maybe someone should go with Vinnie to help him carry all that pizza.”

“Vinnie’s flown back with at least a dozen boxes before no problem.”

“Well maybe this time he needs help.”

Cleo gave him a pointed look which Vinnie just glowered at. Why did he have to be friends with busybodies?

“Sure he can do it, but Vinnie dear always takes his sweet time,” Blanche declared. Vinnie resisted the urge to groan. “Someone responsible should go with Vinnie to hurry him along. I’m feeling rather peckish and it is never polite to make a lady wait.”

Snorting Duzer said, “What are you talking about? The only loser with any sense of responsibility here is Reggie.”

“That settles it. Mister Schneider, you should send Reggie with Vinnie.”

“Well, if he wants to go I don’t see why not. At the very least we can finally move on from this discussion. Reggie?”

“I’ll go, Mister Schneider sir, under the stipulation you don’t start any interesting lesson in the interim.”

“Me? Teach something in my own class? Perish the thought.”

“Alright then. Are you ready Vinnie?”

Vinnie, ready to dig his own grave, nodded and unfurled his wings. As Reggie grabbed on he took off, ignoring the girls—including Duzer who decided to let out a sarcastic, “Have fun!”

Being used to having Reggie as a passenger didn’t make it any easier on his nerves. The proximity of Reggie’s mouth to his ear helped exactly zero percent. Vinnie just had to pretend it was wind and not his hot breath.

They got to Papa Igor’s right before the lunch rush. As hungry monsters started piling in they waited for their order outside. Vinnie leaned against the front window, hands shoved in his pockets like the picture of coolness, even if he was internally panicking, while he tried to figure out something to say. Whenever he opened his mouth it felt suddenly dry and he was incapable of a single word. He was just the pinnacle of cool today.

Reggie on the other hand had no problems speaking.

“‘Celebrate the full moon at the annual Howling Good Time Carnival’. That does sound fun, actually, especially as a monster run carnival. Look, Vinnie, they have the cave of love ride you like.”

Reggie turned to him innocently, and Vinnie felt like he contracted a sudden fever complete with clamminess and lightheadedness. Swallowing thickly he forced himself to respond.

“Yeah, cool cool. Doesn’t sound like a total drag. You, uh, thinking about going?”

“I wouldn’t mind, if I had someone going with me. Would you like to, Vinnie?”

Vinnie straightened, eyes widening and speech momentarily eluding him. Reggie cocked his head to the side. It was too adorable and absolutely no help.

“Y-yeah. Yeah, sure, Reg.” He tugged on the lapels of his jacket, calming himself down and flashing Reggie an easy grin. “I wouldn’t mind taking you to the carnival.”

“Thanks, Vinnie!” His whole face lit up and Vinnie had to lean back against the window as his knees threatened to buckle. “I hope you don’t end up wasting an evening because of me.”

“Hey, yo, it’s never a waste spending time with you, Reg.”

Wow, that was the cheesiest thing he could have said ever! Yet it was the truth, and even better made it Reggie smile so sweetly at him that Vinnie really couldn’t handle it. Mumbling something nonsensical, he led the way back into the shop.

—

Vinnie flew in through the classroom window, mindful of his passenger and their precious cargo. He leaned back so Reggie could slide off easily before they presented the pizza boxes like hard won prizes to the cheering of everyone else.

“Special delivery.”

“Oh Vinnie,” Duzer mock swooned, “the only reason we keep you around.”

“I’m gonna feed your share to Gill.”

“Like, I’d be a-ok with that, vampire dude.”

He opened his mouth invitingly, tongue springing out. Duzer slapped it away with an audible splat that was pretty damn gross.

Everyone hurriedly helped themselves in a flurry of chaos. Boxes and toppings flew as Mr. Schneider retreated to his desk. Vinnie kept a tight hold on one box for him and Reg, snagging a seat on top of the latter’s desk while Reggie sat in the chair like a civilized monster. Feet dangling off the side, Vinnie leaned back and enjoyed a slice, stealing glances at Reggie.

Just as Reg was about to take a bite out of the crust, an incredibly long tongue snapped around it and yanked it from his hand. Reggie followed its trajectory and glared at Gill.

“I was going to eat that, you know.”

“Like, sorry were dude. Want a slice of screamerita?”

“Oh that does sound good, thank you.”

Vinnie idly watched him go over to Gill and Frankentyke, chuckling as Reggie got caught up in some argument over pineapple pizza with them. Then his mood instantly soured as Blanche and Cleo slid in the vacated spot.

“Ah, give me a break already.”

“No chance, Vinnie. How did it go?”

“We got pizza, we came back. Real interesting story.”

There was a snort behind him. Vinnie groaned and tossed Duzer an unimpressed look. Great, this was the last person he wanted involved in his love life.

“This is getting sad. Just ask him out already. I thought vampires were associated with bats, not chickens.”

“Hey, shut it! You’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Are you trying to say you actually have a date?”

Vinnie was grinding his fangs. Damn it, why’d Duzer always have to get on his last nerve. Tired of her smug look he snapped, “As a matter of fact we’re going to the Howling Carnival together this weekend.”

Cleo and Blanche squealed in delight. Realizing what he’d done, Vinnie’s shoulders sagged. He’d definitely just brought more meddling onto himself. Duzer’s smirk only irritated him more.

“Vinnie! Why didn’t you tell us before?”

“My stars, how romantic! Just imagine, going on a lovely ride together after the sun has set, kissing under the bright moon. Oh hold me Cleo, I might just swoon.”

“It’s so romantic,” she agreed, catching Blanche. “You just _have_ to tell him how you feel at that carnival, Vinnie.”

“Like bloodsucker here can manage that. He’s too emotionally stunted.”

“That’s the pot calling the kettle a little bitch,” Vinnie snapped. She raised an eyebrow.

“Was that supposed to be clever? You’re hopeless, Vinnie Stoker.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Duzer.” He took a bite of pizza, talking around it. “I’m gonna take Reg to that carnival, ask him out for real, and it’s gonna be great.”

The other girls cheered. Duzer just stood there with arms crossed looking pretty damn unimpressed. Vinnie glowered at her. Not that it had any affect.

“You know,” Sid piped up, “I’ve got some great ideas to make the moment really magical. There’s the classic boom box route, or take him on a ferris wheel and confess your undead love there, that way there’s no way for him to get down.”

“I don’t need—“ Vinnie’s head whipped around to where Sid was standing. “When the hell did you get here?”

“I came over with them,” Sid replied, jabbing a thumb in Cleo and Blanche’s direction.

Vinnie groaned. At this point the only one who wasn’t butting in was JP and teach.

“You know, if you really want to impress someone money should be no option. Reggie would look good in rubies.”

Scratch that, apparently only Schneider wasn’t making his love life more difficult.

“Alright, that does it. I’m done with all of this butting in. I’m not getting Reggie expensive jewelry, I’m not quoting some romcom, I don’t need advice, and I don’t need all of you hovering around.”

“Well someone’s defensive,” Jp huffed. “When you realize I’m right don’t come crawling to me asking for help finding the perfect gemstones.”

“Ain’t happening.”

“No reason to get into a huff. We are trying to help you, you know,” Blanche said. “You haven’t made much progress on your own, after all. A lady cannot just sit idly by when a gentleman is in obvious need of romantic assistance.”

“We just care about you, Vinnie,” Cleo added so sincerely he almost believed her. Thankfully Duzer was there to speak some sense for once.

“Please, we’re just tired of seeing you pine and furface being completely oblivious. It’s getting old.”

Vinnie tossed a casual glare over his shoulder at her.

“Hey Duzer? Fuck off.”

She snorted and snagged the last slice of pizza right out of his box.

“As if, Vinnie.”

—

Okay, keep cool, Stoker. Just gotta walk up to Reggie like normal. Casually ask Reg what time Saturday he wants to be picked up. Easy. No need to freak out or get nervous or whatever.

Even as he told himself this, his feet refused to move. Damn it. He could hear Duzer’s voice in the back of his head calling him pathetic.

“You’re pathetic.”

Vinnie scowled at Duzer who had come up behind him. She had an annoyingly smug look on her face.

“No one asked for your opinion.”

“But you need it. Go on over to him already, chickenpire.”

“Was that supposed to be clever?”

Duzer rolled her eyes with a peeved sound.

“Whatever. Stop making excuses and go over to your boofriend already. Stop making me watch this stupid back and forth. It’s getting _so_ old.”

“Talking with you is a joyless experience.”

“You’re welcome.”

Vinnie’s turn to roll his eyes.

“I’m just giving the guy a chance to finish up at his locker. Don’t wanna distract him. You wouldn’t understand since you get a kick out of being a nuisance.”

“Well that doesn’t matter now.”

Vinnie followed her gaze to Reggie who had just shut his locker and was slinging his bag over his shoulders. Then he turned, catching sight of Vinnie and smiling as he started over.

“Better not choke, Stoker,” Duzer taunted, mouth right at his ear.

Vinnie put a hand on her face without taking his eyes off Reggie and pushed her back.

“Hi, Vinnie! Hello, Duzer. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Never,” Vinnie assured as Duzer snorted.

“I’m out of here. This is too painful for me, and I _like_ second hand embarrassment.”

Reggie watched her quizzically as she walked off.

“I keep feeling like I’m missing something lately.”

“Nah, nothing interesting’s ever going on,” Vinnie quickly replied, putting a hand around Reggie’s shoulders and leading him out of the school. “So, ah, what time do you wanna go to that carnival? I’ve already cleared my schedule for you.”

“Well that’s sweet. I hope you didn’t have anything important going on.”

“More important than taking you to a carnival? Nah. I just had to reschedule a few bat naps.”

Chuckling Reggie wondered, “How about six? That should give us plenty of time to enjoy ourselves.”

“Sounds like a plan, Reg.”

Reggie gave him another bright smile that made Vinnie suddenly warm all over. He had to look away before he became a southern belle himself.

Saturday at six. Plenty of time for Vinnie to get up the nerve. He could— _would_ do it or die trying, damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie and Duzer are great frenemies and you cannot change my mind.


End file.
